


If You're Down, I'm Down

by AshesTheTerrible



Category: Borderlands, Tales from the Borderlands - Fandom
Genre: AU, Anal Sex, Awkward Conversations, Awkward First Times, Awkward Flirting, Awkward Sexual Situations, Budding Romance, Camping, Daydreaming, Fluff, Hiking, M/M, Modern AU, Never Have I Ever, Shower Sex, Sloppy Makeouts, Vacation, friend crushes, secret crushes, sloppy sex, the friend zone
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-23
Updated: 2015-06-23
Packaged: 2018-04-05 21:08:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 12,023
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4194972
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AshesTheTerrible/pseuds/AshesTheTerrible
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rhys has a very big problem...a very big crush on his very best friend. When the gang (Yvette, Vaughn, Sasha, Fiona and Rhys) decide to go on a camping trip Rhys' cover is blown and his secret becomes not so secret anymore.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Hiking

**Author's Note:**

> Rhys is really not good at dealing with crushes. He doesn't want to risk his friendship by telling Vaughn his feelings, but keeping it all a secret is eating him up!

Hiking

Rhys’ shoes crunched the red earth loudly, the soles of his sneakers gripping against rocks jutting from the ragged ground. He leapt from one large rock to another, long legs achieving this feat much easier than his shorter counterpart that made the jump just behind him. Rhys looked back at his russet haired best friend with playful eyes.

“You make it alright there shorty?” Rhys teased standing on the bigger rock like he’d just climbed Mount Everest.

Vaughn shot him an un-amused little glare and cocked a half smile at his counterpart.

“Oh shuddup you freaking giraffe.” Vaughn snarled hopping from rock to rock, picking his steps carefully, his fingers curled around the straps of his pack.

Vaughn finally landed on the large boulder Rhys occupied, gave him a sly grin and paused for a moment to look down the length of the hiking trail spread before them like some winding snake. He could just barely make out the colors of the girl’s shirts ahead of them. The clothing being bright pinks, oranges and blues, all three of them adorning athletic shorts and professional hiking shoes, carrying packs with water attachments and emergency kits hanging off the zippers. They were more prepared for this little adventure than the boys were that was for damned sure. Rhys could just barely hear their laughter up ahead on the bend of the trail no doubt they were most likely poking fun at how slow the two boys were. Mostly it was Rhys’ fault for their having lagged behind. He wasn’t exactly the ‘athletic’ type. He tried to pass it off on wanting to really soak in the scenery and identify the different bird species along the way, but really he was just pathetically out of shape. If Vaughn wanted he could have totally kept up with the girl’s pace, considering the tinier man’s fucking perfect physical condition and all. The guy had a set of rock hard abs that could make a body builder self conscious. Rhys hung on the thought for just a tad longer than he should have, his cheeks instantly flushing a slight pink. Rhys swallowed hard and dropped his eyes, waving the thoughts away quickly.

But Vaughn held back. Staying by the lankier man’s side and listening with genuine interest every time Rhys stopped to flip through his bird book that he’d bought from the park office when they’d arrived and spout off about what species had just landed in this tree, or that tree, or whatnot. Vaughn liked to stop and look near as much as Rhys did, so they made a pretty good team bringing up the rear of the hiking group.

“The girls are totally kicking our asses at this.” Vaughn chuckled leaping down off the rock, his shoes creating a little puff of dust as he landed.

Rhys followed suit, much less gracefully, nearly tripping, but catching himself against the flat side of the big rock.

“They all run like three miles every morning. I don’t even consider that the least bit fair. Like we aren’t even in the same league. I feel like we are doing pretty good for uh…y’know…normal people.” Rhys argued as Vaughn set off on the dirt trail once more, having passed the small bout of large rocks blocking the pathway.

Vaughn adjusted his backpack slightly and stopped to pick up an interesting looking rock on the side of the trail. He turned it over in his palm and smiled as the smooth little stone caught the light and glistened slightly.

“Oooo Rhys look at this one!” Vaughn chimed holding the little rock out in his small palm.

Rhys squinted at the little thing and nodded in agreement. Vaughn dropped one shoulder strap of his pack and hauled it around his body, opening up the side pocket to store the little rock away along with the other thirty-whatever rocks the shorter man had already picked up in the last two hours. Honestly the rock looked exactly the same to Rhys as the last ten rocks Vaughn had picked up and showed him, but Vaughn always seemed excited about each one and just seeing the young man’s face light up was enough for Rhys to share the enjoyment of finding a new rock.

Vaughn took up the lead, his eyes searching over the scenery fondly, pointing out this and that to the taller man behind him. Rhys set his pace to a lazy saunter. That was all he really needed to keep up with Vaughn. About two of Rhys’ steps easily equaled like six of Vaughn’s. Rhys took in a deep breath of the clean, crisp air, the breeze carrying scents of cedars to his nose pleasantly. He looked skyward to the bright cyan skyline wispy clouds lazing by above them, casting the occasional shadow on the ground beneath them. Big oak trees cast shade over the narrow trail, their large, heavy branches reaching out like great umbrellas. Their shade was much appreciated, keeping the heat of the day off their backs as the day slowly moved into late afternoon. Rhys let his gaze settle on the back of Vaughn’s head, listening as the russet haired man babbled on about species of snakes native to this area or something.

It wasn’t that Rhys wasn’t interested in hearing Vaughn inform him just how long it would take for someone to die of a rattlesnake bite…it was just that Rhys really couldn’t bring himself to focus much on the words as opposed to the adorable little mouth they were coming out of. Vaughn’s eyes were wide behind square rimmed glasses as he held out his hands to show just how big some snakes can get and Rhys was pretty sure it was an inaccurate measurement, but he laughed and nodded anyway.

“A snake that size might just swallow you whole.” Rhys quipped kicking a small rock with his shoe and sending it flying off into the brush beside the trail.

Vaughn frowned back at Rhys over his shoulder but the expression quickly morphs into that teasing smile that Rhys simply can’t get enough of. Rhys feels his breath hitch and his stomach flip in that odd little way that he hates and yet can’t get rid of.

“I’d grab it by the head, wrestle it into submission, and then keep it in our apartment.” Vaughn sniggered walking backwards for a few paces and cocking a thin eyebrow at his taller counterpart.

“You would not keep a friggin snake in our apartment.” Rhys snarled back shivering slightly.

Vaughn took a moment to throw a pouting face back at Rhys. God he looked adorable when he pouted like that, Rhys thought suddenly. Rhys shook his head quickly and tried to think about absolutely _anything_ other than Vaughn’s pornstar pout. Shit. No, not pornstar. Rhys scratched the back of his head shyly, he knew Vaughn couldn’t hear his thoughts, thank god, but it didn’t help his own guilt. He wasn’t supposed to be thinking about his best friend like _that._ Rhys had known Vaughn for years. Like seven to be exact. Vaughn was the first friend Rhys had managed to make when he first got hired on with Hyperion. When Rhys had dropped a stack of paperwork all over the hallway floor on his third day, Vaughn had been the only one to stop and help him out. Back then Rhys was just happy to have a friend. Back then the only thing he considered Vaughn to be was a friend. Vaughn was funny, and feisty. He had an attitude as big as a freaking house and this knack for picking Rhys up when he was down. Sure Vaughn was a little overbearing at times, and his obsession with math was strange to say the least, but friendship just came so easy between the two of them. Nothing was forced, it was all so simple, like it had always been that way. Rhys honestly didn’t know how he’d gone without Vaughn in the years previous to meeting him. Now it seemed completely impossible to be without him. He and Vaughn were like a package deal, Vaughn being the brains, Rhys being the looks and they just…worked.

Which was exactly why this little idiotic… _thing…_ Rhys had formed for Vaughn was a problem.

A crush was a better word for it he supposed.

A fucking crush.

Of all the goddamned things.

Rhys couldn’t really exactly remember how it had happened. It was a slow change in the beginning, and subtle, so much so that Rhys really hadn’t even noticed it. He’d gone for years without so much as thinking of Vaughn as anything more than a friend, roommate, and coworker, so when that started shifting…it had been confusing to say the least. Suddenly Rhys had started noticing little things about his loyal counterpart. The way he rolled his eyes when in conversation with Yvette and Rhys during the workday. The way his eyebrows pushed together when he was working out a particularly difficult math problem. The way he always opted to sit on the living room floor rather than eat at one of the TV trays Rhys had bought. The annoying, but adorable way his socks never seemed to match. The way he walked, the way he talked, the way he dressed, the way he smelled, the way he did his hair in the morning…it had all suddenly become so much more vastly fascinating to Rhys than it ever had been before. Rhys had started to become flustered when Vaughn lounged around the house in nothing but a pair of his baggy athletic shorts. Seeing his roommate shirtless had never been something Rhys had given two shits about before and then suddenly he couldn’t seem to be able to form a single train of thought around that whole scenario.

When Vaughn would get out of the shower and saunter into the living room in nothing but a towel it made Rhys’ heart nearly stop.

But friends aren’t supposed to form crushes on friends, or at least not in Rhys’ opinion. Vaughn was his best friend, and not to mention his roommate. He’d been friends with Vaughn for way too long to let…feelings get involved and fuck everything up. He refused to risk his entire friendship because he’d managed to formulate this stupid little crush. If Rhys came out and expressed how he felt about his counterpart…it could be a disaster to say the least.

What if Rhys put himself out there and Vaughn didn’t feel the same way? That could ruin a seven year friendship. That could drive a stake right into their broship and things may never go back the same way. That would make living together awkward, working together awkward…and pretty much everything else in-between would become awkward. Rhys was not ready to lose his friend. So saying anything was for damn sure out of the question…no matter how badly he wanted to.

So the last year had been spent in silence, Rhys burying his stupid crush down in his deepest depths and just accepting that was the way it had to be. It wasn’t exactly ideal, and sometimes it was downright painful. Where once he’d loved gossiping about the their hot coworkers and all the things they’d like to do to them he now found himself left insanely jealous when Vaughn mentioned wanting to blow the hot guy with the bright blue eyes from sales. Rhys was handsome enough, he was witty enough and charming enough and part of him really wished that when he wasn’t around Vaughn was gossiping to Yvette about wanting to blow him instead.

Rhys sighed and shook his head slowly, his eyes falling to watch the dirt path in front of him.

Yvette would _not_ have been able to keep something like that secret. Yvette was good at keeping secrets, but certainly not that good. She would have slipped up she would have spilled the beans she most definitely would have told Rhys. Maybe Vaughn wasn’t into tall guys. Maybe that was weird for him or something. Maybe Rhys just wasn’t his type. Maybe the cybernetic arm was too out there for him. Rhys chewed his lip thoughtfully. Normally he was pretty good at the whole ‘confidence’ thing…well…he was decent. But Vaughn had him falling all over himself. Rhys thought with time this stupid crush would pass and everything would just be normal again, but a year of keeping it secret had only allowed it to build in intensity if anything. Rhys found himself lost in daydreams about the younger male, doing everything they did normally...except he’d just be able to cross that line. He’d be able to kiss those lips he fantasized about more often than he’d like to admit, he’d be able to finally just grab Vaughn’s hand…and hold it…and that would be ok. Kissing in public and hugging in ways other than the ‘bro hugs’ they occasionally had would be perfectly acceptable. Rhys ran the way he’d introduce Vaughn to people as his boyfriend through his head over and over again. The way it might taste on his tongue, the way it might sound coming off his lips so casually. Everything about it all seemed to tempting…but reality was always right there, throwing its ugly shadow over Rhys’ imaginings of how things could be.

Rhys frowned and fiddled with the strap on his backpack. He wasn’t sure why he was suddenly feeling so down by the whole thing. Maybe it had been the week long camping trip and the closeness of being with Vaughn constantly. Without any work to break it all up, Rhys was in Vaughn’s company near every hour of the day. He’d needed the vacation. Really, he had. They all had. When Fiona, Sasha and Yvette had come up with the idea and invited the two boys along, Rhys had jumped at the chance. It was nice to get away. But it was also beyond stressful being so…close…to Vaughn. At home he and Vaughn had their own space. Separate places to exist where Rhys could escape to his room and the constant feelings that were sparked by up by so much as sitting too close on the couch next to his roommate. But here, here they were all stuck in the same cabin. There was no escaping the closeness of his best friend. There would be none of that here out in the woods. The only reprieve was having the girls here too. They were mutual ground. They gave Rhys something to distract himself with at least.

Rhys was suddenly shaken from his thoughts as Sasha’s overly loud voice echoed down the trail, bouncing off his eardrums.

“Hey slowpokes you finally made it!!” She chimed as the two boys rounded the corner, coming up on the small cluster of trees nestled up beside a cliff face, a small stream running at its base.

“Way to go Sasha, you probably just scared away all the wildlife within a three miles radius.” Vaughn teased jogging down to where the girls were lounged.

“Good stopping place for lunch huh?” Fiona said grabbing her bag and ripping the zipper open.

“Thank god I’m starving.” Rhys complained plunking down next to Yvette on the big rock she’d chosen to perch on by the stream.

“Oh you big baby.” Yvette chuckled opening her own bag to pull out her sack lunch.

Vaughn plopped down next to Rhys and the taller man pulled out both their lunches, handing one to Vaughn with a little smile. As Vaughn grabbed the slightly wrinkled paper sack, his smaller fingers brushed with Rhys’ the contact causing Rhys to freeze, a warm tingle running up the base of his spine. Just a simple touch had him falling to absolutely pieces and it was downright pathetic. Rhys was thankful when Vaughn just took his lunch and the little spark of a touch was left behind.

“What too wimpy to carry your own lunch Vaughn?” Sasha cooed taking a big bite of her ham and cheese sandwich.

Vaughn just glared at her and took out his apple, taking a loud, crunching bite, his teeth scraping through the skin to the soft meat beneath.

“No. My bags full.” Vaughn defended pointedly.

“Full of what?” Sasha questioned laughing and furrowing her eyebrows.

Vaughn opened his mouth to answer her question, most likely going to name off a whole list of the rocks he’d collected, addressing them all by their scientific names, but Rhys beat him to it.

“Rocks.” Rhys chuckled through a mouthful of chips.

Sasha threw back her head in laughter and slapped her knee.

“Jeezus I should have known. Sure it’s just rocks and not like the bones of small animals and some feathers and crap so you can build some weird voodoo shrine?” Sasha teased in a sing song fashion.

“Yeah and you’d be the first one I’d try my voodoo powers on. How would you like to be turned into a squirrel? Or maybe a crow.” Vaughn said grinning over his own handmade sandwich.

“If you turn me into a crow I would totally peck the shit out of your head, and Rhys is responsible for buying me a pretty cage with a mirror so I can admire myself in it.” Sasha joked giggling wildly.

The group chuckled loudly, falling into their lunch routine, sharing stories and cracking jokes over their lovingly prepared sack lunches. Rhys grinned and took a long swig of his drink, his eyes wandering over the tiny man sitting just to his left, soaking him in as he laughed along with the group. It was just the way his eyes glittered behind his lenses when he was in the middle of telling a story, the way his hands moved along with his every account of the tale…it had Rhys absolutely captivated. Even out in the grand span of the wilderness around them, surrounded by wonders of nature that were beautiful in their own rights…in Rhys’ eyes the most breathtaking thing in the vicinity was still the small, strange man next to him. He was absolutely hopeless.


	2. Swimming

It’s nearly three thirty when the group makes it back to the campsite. Rhys dragged himself down the little one-man path cutting through the grass to their cabin. Yeah he definitely was going to beg Vaughn to start letting him use his exercise bicycle when they got home, because this was embarrassing. Though he had to give himself a little credit they had hiked a seven mile round trip trail with a lot of climbing. He could already feel the soreness settling into his legs…he was going to be feeling that in the morning. Rhys hauled his pack off his heavy shoulders and let it thud down onto the picnic table, easing his body down onto the bench and letting loose of a large sigh. Vaughn clambered onto the seat next to him, he was still going on and on about the bobcat they’d spotted on the hike back, wondering if it were male or female, maybe it had kittens, so on and so forth. Rhys just smiled at Vaughn’s enthusiasm.

The girls were already at the cabin, giggling and chuckling about something Sasha had said.

“I think this calls for some well deserved chillaxing in the water!” Yvette declared throwing her hands up into the air and practically skipping over to the clothesline strung between two trees on the left hand side of the campsite.

The group’s bathing suits hung there, left to dry after yesterdays swim session. Yvette plucked her suit off the line, closely followed by Sasha and Fiona, the three of them heading off to the cabin giggling.

“We’re all changing inside! So no boys allowed!” Sasha called cheekily over her shoulder.

“Yeah and no peeking!” Fiona added to the comment.

Vaughn snorted loudly.

“Like we would. Where the hell are we supposed to change??” Vaughn scoffed throwing his hands out, his swim trunks dangling from his fingers.

“Outside! You’re men! You can survive being naked in nature for like five seconds!” Fiona called wryly before slamming the door shut.

Vaughn rolled his eyes and turned to Rhys who shook his head and grinned.

“Women.” Vaughn chuckled grabbing the hem of his shirt and hauling it up over his head, only to nearly get it caught on his glasses, struggle for a moment, then finally successfully peel it off himself.

Rhys felt his heart drop down into his gut. They were changing. Here, now, in front of each other….or at least that seemed to be where things were heading. Rhys swallowed back a low whimper and hesitantly began to take his own shirt off. Best to not look bothered by this. Not one bit. Acting weird about it would be suspicious, and he couldn’t have that.

Vaughn tossed his shirt onto the table and went about undoing the catches of his cargo shorts, peeling them open casually. Rhys tried not to stare. Really, he did. But it was hard not to. A rippling six pack was not exactly what you’d expect to see when a five foot tall math nerd took his shirt off. Not that Rhys was complaining. No, he wasn’t complaining at all, but seeing the young man without a shirt on only a few feet from him was near torture…in some form or fashion. Rhys would have given anything to just run his tongue down them…

Rhys turned away quickly to throw his own shirt down on the wooden table. He could not let himself get this flustered, this fast. He’d managed to get through all of yesterday spending the day in the lake, watching Vaughn without a shirt, he could make it through today too.

Rhys looked down at his own body. He was much less defined, and a lot more…soft than his counterpart. Rhys grimaced. Maybe Vaughn was only into guys with ridiculously cut bodies. Rhys wasn’t fat, just thin with little definition that was all. He frowned and scratched an itch on his pale hipbone. By that time Vaughn was already down to his boxer briefs and Rhys nearly choked on his spit. His eyes flicked to Vaughn’s crotch without him really meaning to.

He looked big. Maybe it was Rhys’ imagination but that package did not look like anything average to him. Rhys allowed himself to stare just a moment too long, his cheeks filling with color, his hands beginning to get clammy. Vaughn looked to his counterpart curiously and looked down at himself in confusion.

“What do I like have a bug on me or something?” Vaughn asked spinning around trying to look over himself.

Rhys shook his head frantically and opened his mouth, then closed it again shyly. Shit, he thought desperately.

“I-uh, no, well I thought you did, but uh I think I was j-just seeing things. Yeah.” Rhys stuttered looking to the ground in embarrassment.

Vaughn didn’t really seem to notice Rhys’ flustered nature, he just laughed and hooked his thumbs into his boxers, beginning to slide them down his thin thighs. Rhys just barely got a peek of russet hairs coming forth as Vaughn began to pull the clothing down and Rhys turned around quickly, undoing his own shorts with his back to Vaughn. Friends do not look at friends junk. Not unless he wanted to try and hide a full on boner in his swim trunks. He was already sporting a threatening chubby and he was not about to let that get out of hand. Rhys closed his eyes and tried to think about something that did not include Vaughn in his boxers and the possibility of him having a big dick. Rhys’ hands shook a little as he dropped his boxers and hurriedly yanked his Hyperion yellow and black swim trunks up his thin hips. He tied the string and cautiously looked over his shoulder to find Vaughn had thankfully gotten his swim trunks on too.

About that time Yvette explodes from the cabin, adorned in her teal and coral bikini, her bare feet slapping the ground as she heads off down the hill, the two other girls following close behind. Vaughn sets his glasses on the picnic table, slaps Rhys’ shoulder and takes off too.

“C’mon slow poke!! Last one in is a rotten egg!!” Vaughn chimes over his shoulder and Rhys just rolls his eyes.

He carefully jogs down to the pier and heads down to its end, the other four having already hauled down the old boards and jumped into the water. Rhys would rather be a rotten egg than slip and fall and break his leg or something stupid like that. Instead of getting a running start, Rhys just eases himself off the pier not so gracefully, getting a loud laugh from Vaughn and Sasha.

“Rhys is always the rotten egg.” Sasha chuckles splashing water in Rhys’ direction as he finally joins them in the lake.

The water is cool and refreshing a nice little solution to the sun’s overbearing rays. The group settles into the water swimming and splashing, Yvette and Sasha arguing over who has a better handstand and forcing Rhys and Vaughn to judge. Vaughn struggles on his tiptoes to keep his head above water and Rhys frowns down at him.

“Hey Rhys bro would you piggback me?” Vaughn asks suddenly and Rhys just grins.

He sinks down under the water and allows Vaughn to crawl up onto his back, the smaller man hooking his legs around Rhys’ waist. Rhys secures his hands beneath Vaughn’s thighs and hauls him up out of the water, Vaughn now easily able to enjoy being with the rest of the group and not having to tread water.

“Thanks bro.” Vaughn chuckles resting his chin on Rhys’ shoulder.

Vaughn’s goatee tickles Rhys’ skin and it’s both pleasant and flustering to the taller, amber haired male. Vaughn’s arms hang loosely over Rhys’ shoulders, smiling when Sasha makes fun of him for being so short.

“Well that’s why I have a ridiculously tall best friend. Piggyback rides, and having to get me things off the top shelf was part of the contract he signed when he decided to be my friend.” Vaughn quipped in a matter-o-fact kind of fashion.

“He has a point. I am obligated by bro code.” Rhys shrugged shifting Vaughn on his back a little.

With that Sasha was climbing the pier ladder and grabbing herself a tube to float in.

“Hey can you get me one too?” Vaughn asked smiling.

Sasha threw out a big, round, tire tube and Rhys managed to just barely duck out of it hitting him in the face. He frowned at her and she just grinned wryly. Vaughn scrambled up into the tube and Rhys opted to just lean his arms on his friend’s tube instead of getting one for himself. Rhys shifted and breathed out slowly, watching as Vaughn leaned his head back over the tube in a relaxed fashion. His Adams apple bobs and Rhys has to do everything in his being to drag his eyes away from staring. What he wouldn’t do to kiss him there. Kiss him hard and passionate. He’d kiss him in a way he was pretty sure he’d never managed to kiss before. In the way only his dreams could conjure up.

Rhys closed his eyes for a moment letting the weightlessness of the water take him and the closeness of his friend consume him. It wouldn’t take but a couple of seconds for him to flip Vaughn out of his tube and drag him up into his arms. He’d carry him up that pier ladder and press him against those old boards so fast there wouldn’t be any room for second guessing. There would only be splinters in unholy places, kisses that knocked the wind right out of lungs, and frantic hands that touched all the places that were uncharted waters. Rhys chewed his bottom lip, teeth catching the soft anatomy meaner than what he’d really meant to. He could only imagine how Vaughn would taste. Salty from a day’s worth of sweat, sunscreen and lake water…and Rhys wouldn’t care. He’d taste him over and over again. He’d taste him like it was the last thing he’d ever do. It would be a mess of hot expels of breath, wet bodies, and needy fingers.

Rhys relished in the daydream too long, eyes slitting open to look over his friend. Vaughn was leaned back in his tube absolutely unaware and innocent in the very definition of the word. Only Rhys knew he wasn’t. Rhys knew Vaughn was not as innocent as their less aware friends thought him to be. Rhys knew because he’d stumbled across Vaughn’s porn stash stored on their shared home computer. Of course Rhys had looked. How could he have _not_ looked? He had to know…for research of course…for…curiosities sake. The moment Rhys had clicked on the first file he’d gone red from the roots of his hair all the way down to his throat. Threesomes, foursomes, orgies, bondage, whips, chains, floggers? Collars, leashes, pet play, anal plugs, dildos bigger around than Rhys’ forearm. Rhys had never seen anything quite like it. He’d always thought he was pretty knowledgeable when it came to sex. He wasn’t like an _expert_ or anything. He’d gotten fucked enough times to know how to do it, but this…this was a whole new ballpark. Rhys had stared starry eyed at porn flick after porn flick, some were a little weird, some were VERY weird, but all and all it had left Rhys throbbing, hard and dripping. He assumed it was more the mental imagery of Vaughn getting off to a full-fledged orgy that turned him on than the actual porn in front of him…but that didn’t stop him from addressing his erection with frantic fingers. He’d jerked off so hard he’d been sore the next day and he’d felt so embarrassed and so guilty. But that didn’t stop him from going back to the porn stash when Vaughn was away. Time after time he’d found himself back there, finding something new that apparently turned his best friend on. Just thinking about Vaughn enjoying one of those massive dildos like the porn stars in the videos had Rhys shivering and cumming up his chest shamelessly. Every time he’d felt sick with himself, more so because as he was getting off to the porn, he wasn’t picturing the stars doing the deeds, he was picturing Vaughn and god was it good and bad all in the same breath. He’d tried to stop, really he had. But it was sinking sand and he was about neck deep in it.

Rhys grit his teeth together, coming back to the reality that he was still hanging off Vaughn’s tube and he was still surrounded by his best friends, and he was now left painfully hard in his swim trunks. Rhys breathed out through his nose slipping his arms off of Vaughn’s tube and sliding down into the water until only his head was showing. God how could he let himself do this? Over and over again. Some days it was worse, today he supposed today was just going to be one of those days. The knowledge that everything that filled his head were impossible thoughts that he could never obtain was difficult. It wasn’t fair really. None of it was fucking fair.


	3. Showering

The day had began to wind down, the sun setting slowly down in the sky, painting the world in the brightest of reds, oranges, and yellows. Like a great splash of colors washing across the universe with all its intensity and all its grace. Rhys sat on the edge of the pier, his legs dangling in the water lazily, creating little ripples as he swayed them. He leaned back on his elbows and looked up to the dazzling sky, losing himself in all the wonders above. Vaughn sat next to him, closer than Rhys would have preferred, but he wasn’t about to tell him to get up and move. So they sat, silent and still watching the sky like it was the most enthralling thing either boy had ever seen. The girl’s had abandoned them some thirty minutes ago to hike to the showers and change, proclaiming that hotdogs and s'mores were in order upon their return from freshening up. So the two boys had simply sat on the pier, not exactly wanting to pass up the glorious view of a sunset like this. They didn’t have sunsets like these back home. Here everything was different, more natural, more beautiful. Rhys sighed out long and heavy, letting his shoulder fall a little as he side glanced at Vaughn.

“It’s pretty isn’t it.” Vaughn stated suddenly, never looking to Rhys, just staring off at the sky.

“Yeah…” Rhys whispered in return.

“And peaceful.” Vaughn continued.

“Yup.” Rhys replied.

Out of the corner of Rhys’ eye he could see Vaughn’s fingers twitch and slide just a little closer to touching Rhys’ own digits. Rhys wanted absolutely nothing more than to reach out and grab his hand, just hold it, just watch the sun go down together as something other than…friends. But he didn’t. That old fear grabbed hold of him before he could muster the courage and Rhys simply curled his fingers into a fist. Everything was so quiet, so simple, so gorgeous. Maybe this was his chance…maybe this was it. If he never said anything how would he know Vaughn didn’t return his feelings? He’d go the rest of his life wondering ‘what if?’ and that would eat him alive. Maybe he needed to just suck it up and do it now.

Rhys turned to Vaughn suddenly, cheeks vibrant red, lip buried between his teeth.

“Hey Vaughn…” Rhys began slowly, his words coming out much less confident than he’d have liked.

Vaughn turned to look at his best friend, green eyes glinting brightly without his lenses to hide behind. Just his curious gaze alone had Rhys immediately backpedaling and regretting starting this conversation. No, he told himself sternly. It’s now or never. Grow some balls and just do it.

“Yeah Rhys?” Vaughn questioned tilting his head at his counterpart curiously.

Rhys paused, digging deep for the courage, trying his hardest not to just panic and back out of this. He was going through with this, no more secrets, no more hiding. If Vaughn didn’t feel the same way, fine. Rhys just had to know. He couldn’t keep doing this.

“I…uh…I gotta tell you something…” Rhys stuttered nervously.

Vaughn cocked a concerned eyebrow at his best friend.

“What? Is everything ok?” Vaughn asked slowly.

Rhys nodded frantically and opened his mouth to continue, but he was soon cut off by Sasha’s voice echoing down from the cabin.

“Ohhhhh boyyyyyyys!!! Come on we’re making dinner!!!” She exclaimed and Rhys sighed out heavily.

“I…I…everything’s fine. I’ll just…tell you later.” Rhys muttered standing up and brushing off his swim trunks lightly.

Vaughn pushed his eyebrows together darkly and stood too, giving Rhys that look he knew all too well. Vaughn wasn’t stupid. He always knew when there was something wrong, and this was no exception. But thankfully the allure of food allowed Vaughn to opt for dropping the subject for now. Rhys knew he wasn’t off the hook though. Vaughn would expect an answer later, and Rhys would just deal with that when it came. For now, it was still his stupid, frustrating secret.

Rhys’ stomach groaned loudly and he slapped a palm over it to silence its growling.

“Let’s just go get some food.” Rhys said trying to force a smile and heading up the length of the pier.

Vaughn followed slowly, shaking his head shrugging.

The awkward moment on the pier was long forgotten when night fell, hotdogs were cooked and beers were passed around in colorful koozies. Laughter and full bellies filled the campground as the package of hotdogs sat empty and Fiona was already inside to fetch the fixings for s'mores. Rhys sat back in his folding chair, half tilting his half empty beverage in his fingers, sloshing the liquid around lazily. He brought the drink to his lips, took a long swig and stared down into the fires flickering tongues, twisting in on itself and dancing languidly. Fiona returned her hands full of chocolate, marshmallows and gram crackers, plunking them down on the picnic table. Rhys shoved a marshmallow onto his cooking prong and pushed it into the fire, letting it catch a flame before pulling it back and blowing it out.

“That’s not even a marshmallow anymore, that’s a black glob.” Vaughn chuckled just barely letting his own marshmallow brown in the fire.

“Psh. This is the only good way to cook a marshmallow.” Rhys said in a matter-o-fact kind of way, building his gooey s'more and taking a big bite, the melted treat running down over his chin.

Vaughn curled up his lip and munched on his own creation.

“Ew no way.” Vaughn quipped through his mouthful of food.

“Sooooo who wants to play ‘never have I ever’?” Yvette hissed suddenly grinning like a little kid on Christmas morning.

Rhys groaned and Vaughn cheered at the suggestion.

“Oh don’t be a party pooper Rhys!” The rest of the group chimed.

Rhys sighed and grimaced at them.

“Fine. I’ll play.” Rhys muttered rolling his eyes.

“Ok I’ll start sooooo hmmmm...Never have I ever been to a strip club.” Yvette sung cheekily.

Vaughn and Sasha both tipped their drinks back and took a swig.

“Went for a co-workers birthday.” Vaughn shrugged peevishly.

“They have really good breakfasts. Duh.” Sasha said taking a big bite of her s'more.

The group broke out in hearty laughter then the turn passed to Sasha.

“Never have I ever…done anal.” Sasha said grinning wildly.

Vaughn, Rhys and Yvette all tipped their drinks back getting a good amount of giggles from the circle of friends.

“Honestly does this need an explanation?” Rhys groaned and Sasha just shook her head, overcome by wild laughter.

“Honestly that was a little surprising coming from you.” Vaughn chuckled at Sasha.

“Oh c’mon! So I’m a little chicken when it comes to the back door stuff. Get off me.” Sasha giggled wryly.

“Hey, it’s all about that experimentation.” Yvette said shoving Sasha’s shoulder.

Fiona went next, cracking her knuckles as if in preparation for the next comment.

“Ok for this one you totally don’t have to explain, just drink if you have. Never have I ever, had a crush on anybody in this circle.” Fiona said slyly.

Rhys felt his tongue grow fatter in his mouth and his breath hitch. If he drank, they would all know. Rhys’ sexuality wasn’t exactly a secret and Vaughn was the only other guy here. He couldn’t do it, or he’d pretty much just out himself right here, right now. So Rhys lied, his beer curled idle in his fingers.

Three of the group drank, giggling wildly as they all looked at each other curiously.

“Ha!! What!? This was a way better result than I thought it was gunna be!!!” Fiona said triumphantly.

Rhys simply eyed Vaughn fiercely. He’d taken a drink. He’d had a crush on someone here. Vaughn labeled himself as bi, so that could have been a tossup…but Rhys wanted with all his heart to believe that Vaughn meant him. Was it a crush that had passed? Was it something that still lingered. Honestly Rhys desperately wished Vaughn would elaborate, but it didn’t seem that he was going to do so.

“Ok so I had the biggest crush on Rhys when we all first met.” Sasha admitted blatantly.

“I mean before I found out he was hopelessly gay.” Sasha giggled winking at Rhys cheekily.

“Wha-me!? You had a crush on me?? Haha well I mean I am the looks of this whole operation. I can’t blame you there.” Rhys said shrugging arrogantly.

“Hey me too!! When I first met Rhys I thought he was the cutest thing that had ever walked the earth! Ugh Rhys what the hell.” Yvette chuckled loudly.

They both shared laughter over their dumb crushes for Rhys then Fiona cocked an eyebrow at the boys.

“What’s up with that Vaughn? Being so secretive now are we?” Fiona quipped.

“Hey you said we didn’t have to tell. I’m just leaving you all guessing.” Vaughn said grinning.

Rhys felt his stomach flop and he fiddled with the edge of his koozie shyly. There was a settling warmth in the pit of his gut, the possibility that his feelings were not just one sided gave him a whole new hope. The game lasted well into the night, the drinks coming easy and a warm bubbly feeling falling over the group like heavy drapes.

Fiona stretched upward lithely and announced she was heading to bed. Slowly the group broke off, those that were too tired to keep going heading off to the cabin. Sasha was next and finally Yvette, leaving the two boys to themselves. Vaughn drained his beer and crushed the can loudly, looking over at Rhys and smiling.

“Buncha weenies huh? I mean the night is young! Young I say!” Vaughn laughed loudly throwing his hands up.

Rhys only nodded and smiled feebly. So many thoughts were rushing through his head, too quick to really process them all, and as a result the question was coming forth from his lips before he could possibly hope to stop it.

“So who was your crush? I mean…I won’t tell the girls or anything.” Rhys questioned softly tilting his beer to his lips.

Instantly he regretted asking it. Vaughn paused for a long time, fiddling with his empty koozie slowly, then rose up out of his seat. Rhys assumed he was just making to take a trip to the cooler and fetching himself another beer, but much to Rhys’ surprise, instead Vaughn threw his koozie down in his empty chair and took a few steps until he was standing directly in front of Rhys. His eyes locked with Rhys’, firelight glittering in the reflection of his glasses. Without warning, without explanation, Vaughn was easing himself into Rhys’ chair, spreading his legs across Rhys’ thighs with all the grace he could muster. Rhys let loose of a surprised squeak and his whole body froze in place as Vaughn sat dormant on his lap, curious eyes never leaving his counterpart’s.

“V-Vaughn w-what are you…doing?” Rhys stuttered frantically, his voice high and strained.

“I’m making a move. If you won’t, then I’m going to.” Vaughn stated blatantly, the words coming forth so confident and bold.

Rhys’ face filled with warm flush, his hands unsure of what to do, so they stayed curled around the armrests of the folding chair.

“I-I…uh…” Rhys stuttered his eyes darting down to Vaughn, then to the sky, then to the dirt, internally panicking and wondering if he wasn’t just daydreaming like usual.

But no, Vaughn was really there, sitting so unabashedly across the lankier man’s thighs, his palms resting on Rhys’ shoulders, gaze hard and fierce. Rhys opened his mouth to babble something out in his panic, but before he could Vaughn was leaning forward, pressing their lips together hard. Rhys froze for a moment, his heart beating out of his chest, a cold chill running the length of his spine.

Vaughn opened one eye, his glasses pushed up his face, half his mouth still pressed to Rhys’.

“Would you stop being so weird and kiss me already?” Vaughn snarled thickly, the words shaking Rhys out of his panic with an electric jolt.

With that Rhys arched up into the kiss, hands finding the back of Vaughn’s hair, fingers running through the smooth orange locks frantically. His hair was even softer than Rhys’ had ever imagined it to be, tickling his finger pads like velvet wisps. Rhys kissed him hard and passionate, with an open mouth and a frantic tongue, his lithe anatomy coming to invade the hollows of Vaughn’s maw. Rhys slid his tongue over the backs of Vaughn’s teeth, Vaughn’s lips coming to suck his anatomy harshly. Vaughn’s mouth lingered with the tastes of smores, sticky, sweet and inviting. Rhys groaned against the smaller man atop him and Vaughn pulled away gently for breath, biting Rhys’ lower lip hard before doing so. Rhys gasped at the gesture and his fingers tightened in Vaughn’s locks.

Rhys just panted into Vaughn’s personal space, eyes wide and unbelieving.

“You…I…how…how did you know?” Rhys whispered as Vaughn leaned back a little, taking a second to push his glasses back up against the bridge of his nose.

“It was kinda hard to miss buddy.” Vaughn smiled his grin white and genuine.

Rhys looked down shyly and smiled slightly.

“Why didn’t you say anything?” Rhys asked breathlessly.

“I figured you had your reasons for not coming out with it yet, so I just let it be. But a guy can only wait so long, and you are the worst at admitting you have a crush on someone, I mean jeezus Rhys!” Vaughn complained running his hands up through Rhys’ amber locks, getting a lazy sigh from the taller man.

“I didn’t want to ruin our friendship…” Rhys said sadly.

“I couldn’t ruin what we have…it’s too important to me…” Rhys continued looking to Vaughn with unsure eyes.

“Well you didn’t ruin anything. Now can you stop acting like a kicked puppy and just enjoy this?” Vaughn chuckled kissing up the side of Rhys’ jaw.

“Ok.” Rhys smiled bending his head and gathering Vaughn’s lips into another desperate kiss.

Rhys’ mechanical arm wrapped around his counterpart’s thin waist, fingers hooking in the hem of his swim trunks, drawing slow circles over the bare skin. Vaughn hissed at the cold contact of metal against his tender skin and his back vaulted into Rhys’ grip. Rhys let a vibrating groan rumble up from the depths of his chest and he simply lulled into the feeling of Vaughn’s goatee tickling his skin.

Vaughn was a good kisser…like a really good kisser. Better than Rhys’ wildest dreams. He kissed with all tongue and teeth and need. He kissed sweet and hard and gentle. He kissed with closed eyes and fingers massaging against Rhys’ scalp and hips sliding over Rhys’ lap. Rhys bucked his hips up involuntarily, grip tightening on the small man spread over him.

“We should take this somewhere more private.” Vaughn declared through heavy pants, his eyes flicking down to the taught line pressed against Rhys’ swim trunks, addressing it with a sly grin.

Rhys blushed and adjusted a little in his seat.

“I…shit…sorry…I’ve just…oh my god Vaughn I’ve thought about this so much…I mean for like for the last year…I uh…got overexcited…” Rhys stuttered in embarrassment.

“Oh my god shut up Rhys.” Vaughn husked letting his fingers slide down Rhys’ thigh, coming to massage the hardness beneath his clothing.

Rhys gasped out loudly, his hips lifting up into Vaughn’s palm.

“Where?” Rhys asked through stained breaths as Vaughn’s slim fingers worked up his clothed member.

He was pretty sure the tiny, russet haired man didn’t have a god damned shy bone in his little body. He came on so strong and so rough, knowing what he wanted and when he wanted it. Rhys was pretty sure he’d never wanted anything more in his entire life. Vaughn’s skin was slick beneath his wandering fingers, a layer of the day’s sunscreen still sticking with him in a silky sheen. He smelled like fading deodorant, Coppertone, and campfire smoke and everything about it was fucking glorious. Rhys just wanted to touch every part of him, feel every muscle, every inch. He needed to touch him. He needed it so badly.

“The showers…If you’re down…I’m down.” Vaughn snarled pressing his chin into the crook of Rhys’ neck, feeling his counterpart’s beating pulse against his lips.

“I’m down. Oh my god Vaughn I’m so down.” Rhys nodded feebly and Vaughn smiled against his friend’s flushed skin.

With that Vaughn was clambering out of Rhys’ lap, getting his footing somewhat clumsily. Rhys outwardly whined at the loss of his friend’s heat on top of his body and Vaughn rolled his eyes. Vaughn outreached his hand and hauled Rhys up by the arm.

“Well c’mon then!” Vaughn hissed tugging Rhys toward the cabin.

Their bare feet padded across the cabin flooring, scrambling in the darkness to gather towels and shower bags, Vaughn insisting that they were gunna need what he had in his shower pack. Rhys stubbed his toe on the edge of one of the bunk beds and bent over hissing as the pain jolted through his foot.

He let loose of a small ‘shit!’ and Vaughn turned to shush him sternly.

“Sorry…” Rhys whispered sheepishly.

Then Vaughn was shoving his taller counterpart out the door hurriedly, Rhys nearly tripping over a root as he stumbled around the cabin toward the dirt road leading to the community camp showers. Vaughn was at his heels, the two of them sniggering quietly as they padded down the road, running through the moonlight bathed world. No flashlights to lead their way, they had only the moon’s gleam to guide them. The world around them took on a whole new exciting feel as they got to the small lighted building in the middle of the campground. Rhys stuck his head in first, the hour being well past one he figured there would be nobody occupying the showers anymore. Most people had already turned in for the night and he figured the two of them would be safe in their little endeavors. Rhys gave Vaughn the ‘all clear’ and the shorter man hurried in before Rhys, the two of them letting the main door to the showers slam behind them. Vaughn opted for the last shower on the row, the one with half the fluorescent lights above it flickered out, casting half the stall in shadow. Rhys followed, closing the feeble little cloth shower curtain that years ago could have been blue, but was now rendered a dull grey. It wasn’t the best cover, about a two inch gap gaping open on each side of it, but at that point Rhys couldn’t find it in himself to care. Rhys dropped his towel down on bench and Vaughn followed suit, his small pull string pack slumping down on the old wood. Then Rhys was shoving the much smaller man up against the back wall of the shower, Vaughn letting out a breathless grunt as his bare shoulder blades bit into the old tile. Vaughn lifts up on his tip toes to reach Rhys’ lips, hands looping around the base of his taller counterpart’s neck.

Rhys grins against Vaughn’s teeth and leans down just slightly to make it easier on his shorter friend, palm flattening just next to Vaughn’s head. Vaughn leaned his neck back so far it was nearly uncomfortable, the height difference between them instantly becoming quite the obstacle to overcome.

Vaughn growled out lowly and looked to Rhys with furrowed eyebrows.

“You know, you being like six foot whatever is great when I need the salt from the top shelf of the pantry…but it’s not so great when I’m trying to freaking sleep with you.” Vaughn snarled huffily.

Rhys just chuckled and leaned all the way down to kiss along Vaughn’s jaw, his tongue running the shell of his counterpart’s ear.

“Short stack.” Rhys husked into Vaughn’s tender eardrum.

“Mmm don’t start with me.” Vaughn warned his voice tainted with vicious need.

Rhys grabbed Vaughn and hauled him up into his arms, forcing the shorter man to wrap his legs around Rhys’ waist, his back pressed flush to the cold wall.

“Better?” Rhys whispered kissing the heat of his friend’s mouth coyly.

“Better.” Vaughn repeated his fingers splaying over Rhys’ shoulder blades and his small body arching into the taller man’s hips.

Rhys turned to fumble for the shower faucets, struggling to turn them on and get the hot water running all the while still juggling Vaughn in his one arm. The shower came to life, spraying icy water down Rhys’ back and the young man yelped loudly, nearly dropping his counterpart at the cold contact.

“Shit that’s cold!” Rhys whined trying to scramble out of the cold stream of water feebly, doing his best to keep Vaughn from sliding down his hips.

Vaughn clung to Rhys’ neck, ankles locking around his partner’s thin hips.

“Dammit Rhys don’t drop me!” Vaughn yelped trying to keep hold of Rhys’ body.

Rhys cursed and hefted Vaughn back up into his arms.

“Sorry bro.” Rhys offered shyly.

Vaughn’s lips met with Rhys’ again, frantic and clumsy, his glasses poking Rhys in the cheek.

“Ouch!” Rhys hissed as the square rim nearly took his eye out.

“Oops sorry.” Vaughn whispered pushing his glasses up onto his head and out of the way.

Rhys rubbed his eye quickly, and returned his hand to the underside of Vaughn’s thigh.

“You good?” Vaughn questioned in concern.

“Y-Yeah I’m good, no permanent damage I don’t think.” Rhys chuckled lightly.

With that they were kissing again, wet and sloppy and wanting. Tongues slid together and lips sucked around one another’s, teeth clacked together when Rhys ducked too frantically, and Vaughn pressed upward too eagerly. Neither party seemed to care too much as the deed deteriorate into a vicious power struggle to take control of the kiss. Vaughn was so fucking feisty against Rhys’ lips and Rhys was near melting on the spot. The water had began to warm, steam billowing up from the now wet tile and Rhys shifted Vaughn from the back wall to the wall just to the right of the shower, water encasing their frantic bodies warmly. Vaughn moaned into Rhys’ reddened lips, the water spraying over their half naked bodies, running down arms and legs in quick little rivers.

“Rhys…Rhys I gotta put my glasses in my bag…HAH! Mmmmph…you’re gunna break them!” Vaughn begged as the glasses had begun to slide backward off his head, in sudden danger of crashing to the floor.

Rhys let Vaughn gingerly slip from his grasp and the shorter man padded over to his bag, storing the eye ware away safely. When he returned to Rhys’ arms he pressed himself against the taller man, mean fingers scratching down over Rhys’ pale torso, leaving little red marks in their wake. Rhys moaned out and limply let his back thud against the tile wall, allowing Vaughn to box him in threateningly. Well, at least Vaughn seemed to think he was being threatening. It was hard to be threatened by anybody five foot one. But Rhys just let him have his moment.

Rhys’ erection pressed flush to his wet swim trunks, throbbing against the soaked material, begging for attention pitifully. Without warning Vaughn’s fingers were wrapping around the tie strings of Rhys’ bathing suit, undoing them hurriedly. Rhys found himself holding his breath as those slim fingers of his best friend now worked to get his clothing loose, needing Rhys just as much as Rhys needed him. This was the kind of thing that only happened in Rhys’ late night dreams. The dreams that left him sticky and shameful in the morning, and yet here it was, all unfolding before his disbelieving eyes. Vaughn’s eyes flicked up to Rhys’ as if looking for the go ahead. Rhys’ face was flushed, his mouth hanging agape just slightly, his eyebrows shoved together in a pitiful look of anticipation. That was all the go ahead Vaughn needed. Talented fingers let the strings of Rhys’ swim trunks hang open loosely, then began peeling back the flaps, tugging the wet material down his best friend’s slender hips. Rhys groaned and shifted as the soaked trunks came sliding down his thighs, allowing his shameless erection to spring free proudly, bobbing before him angrily. Vaughn hummed in approval and slid Rhys’ clothing the rest of the way down. Rhys kicked the sopping trunks off his ankles and pushed them to the side of the shower.

“T-Take yours off too…” Rhys husked thumbing at Vaughn’s hem desperately.

Vaughn grinned slyly and did as Rhys had asked, fingers pushing his own clothing down, allowing his hardness to come loose confidently. Rhys felt his breath catch in his throat for a moment and he coughed loudly, nearly choking on his surprise as he stared wide eyed down at his counterpart.

“H-Holy shit bro…” Rhys husked wide eyed.

Vaughn cocked an eyebrow at his partner.

“What?” Vaughn asked pointedly looking down at himself.

“Dude you’re hung like a horse.” Rhys breathed lowly.

“Like how do you even stuff that in your pants!? Or get erections without freaking passing out?” Rhys muttered.

Vaughn broke out in hearty laughter, Rhys soon joining in his wild giggles.

“Quit talking. You’re embarrassing yourself.” Vaughn quipped pressing their erections together and squeezing his small palm around both their girths.

Rhys gasped and nodded frantically.

“O-ok.” Rhys barely manages to pant out as Vaughn’s hand slides up their cocks.

Rhys bucks and jerks against the advancement, successfully leaking a fat bead of pre-cum onto Vaughn’s own swollen head. Vaughn smears the fluid over their heads, humming pleasantly at the feeling of his larger cock sliding against Rhys’. Rhys isn’t small by any means, just over average, curving subtly up toward his stomach and Vaughn is blushing like a school girl just thinking about how good all of it is going to feel within him. When Vaughn shudders and slumps weakly into Rhys, Rhys takes over, his bigger palm gently coiling around Vaughn’s girth, wrist flicking upward as he strokes it. Vaughn’s skin bundles at his head with Rhys’ upstroke, the motion ringing a loud, breathy moan right out of the small man. Vaughn lurches onto the very tips of his toes, eyes closing and body leaning on Rhys hard for support.

“Holy shit Rhys fuck me already! Please fuck me!” Vaughn begs his voice ragged and strained.

Rhys nearly finishes right then and there, his body convulsing on the hot words coming from his partner’s lips. To hear something so raunchy, so nasty coming from Vaughn’s pretty little mouth, god it had Rhys melting into a pathetic puddle. Vaughn pushes Rhys back onto the wooden bench built off the wall to the left of the shower and for a moment leaves Rhys panting there to retrieve a yellow bottle and a small foil package from his shower bag. With that Vaughn is all over Rhys once more, like a bad habit he can’t shake loose, Vaughn offers several long, slow, strokes to Rhys’ angry erection and the taller man moans out thickly at the touch.

Vaughn grabs one side of the tiny foil container in his teeth and rips it open hastily. Talented fingers roll the condom down his friend’s shaft, Rhys groaning and bucking the entire time. Rhys takes the small bottle of lube from Vaughn and the smaller man looks at him curiously.

“Let me.” Rhys whispers allowing the cool liquid to run down over two of his fingers.

Rhys reaches around his friend’s perfect ass, running the pads of his digits over the puckered flesh there, Vaughn shivering at the cold touch. Rhys relishes in the way Vaughn vaults and twitches as his counterpart works him open, fingers gentle and talented. Rhys presses his lips against Vaughn’s throat as he pumps his fingers into the russet haired man’s tight ring of muscle, his entrance fluttering and shifting around the digits.

“F-Fuck! Mmmphhh….oh…goddamn…” Vaughn groaned beginning to work back onto Rhys’ fingers greedily.

With his partner ready and stretched Rhys removed his fingers, bringing them to his lips to suck them clean slowly. The lubricant was banana flavored and its taste mixed with Vaughn’s settled pleasantly over Rhys’ tongue. Vaughn watched him through half lidded eyes, captivated by his partner’s willingness to taste the used fingers like candy. Vaughn gripped onto Rhys’ shoulders, left hand pressing where Rhys’ mechanics met with flesh, and he slowly eased himself down onto Rhys’ cock. Rhys thudded his head back against the wall a little too hard as his fat head passed into Vaughn’s body, the new feeling of being incased within his partner washing over him like boiling water.

Vaughn hissed and fluttered around Rhys’ shaft, stilling as he allowed his body to stretch over the new intrusion. Rhys leaned forward a little to kiss Vaughn’s mouth, reassuring him, willing him to take more. Vaughn sank farther onto Rhys’ cock, shifting and gritting his teeth hard as the pinch of the fat girth shocked up through his thighs. Finally after what seemed like an eternity Vaughn sat all the way down on Rhys, the amber haired man inserted to the hilt in his friend’s ass. Rhys curled his hands around Vaughn’s body, fingers finding the rounds of his buttocks and squeezing hard. Vaughn flinched and cringed, sighing and gasping as the slight bit of pain ebbed and gave way to only the glorious feeling of fullness.

“O-Oh f-f-fuck you’re so tight…oh my god you’re so fucking tight…” Rhys panted his eyes falling nearly closed, his hips twitching up into Vaughn, begging him for movement.

Vaughn grinned down at Rhys, his expression closely resembling something predatory and sharp.

“Oh I know I am big boy. How does it feel?” Vaughn snarled leaning into Rhys’ ear breathing the words hotly down his friend’s neck.

Rhys jerked upward, pressing his balls against Vaughn’s ass, cock twitching within the tight space. Vaughn was everything Rhys had ever dreamed, his small, toned body so perfect as he sat over Rhys’ shivering thighs, his cock livid and red before him, eyes slatted and devious. He was tight, and warm and fucking glorious. Rhys felt like a teenager on prom night, his cock already hopelessly hard and dripping.

Suddenly Vaughn’s slim fingers curled around Rhys’ chin, forcing the taller man to look at him sternly.

“Hey, I asked you a question pretty boy.” Vaughn snarled.

Rhys squeaked out a pathetic moan. God he should have known Vaughn would be some sort of hellish power bottom. He should have guessed from all ridiculously kinky the porn the russet haired man kept stored up.

“I-It feels good Vaughn….oh my god it feels so…AH! GOOD!” Rhys panted out as Vaughn suddenly rolled his hips forward, sitting up then dropping all the way back down on Rhys’ cock.

“That’s better.” Vaughn cooed in praise as he repeated the rhythm slowly, his face contorting into sheer pleasure as he worked Rhys in and out of him.

Vaughn’s cock jumped and leaked thick fluid down his shaft, the pre flicking up Rhys’ heaving stomach as his erection bounced before him. Vaughn’s grip did not loosen from Rhys’ chin, his head tilting as he came in to kiss Rhys hard and merciless. Rhys moaned against the action, the sound vibrating against Vaughn’s mouth in a way that was both satisfying and needy. Vaughn smiled wryly. It gave him a great sense of power to watch how easily his best friend was falling apart just by being allowed to finally _have_ him.

“I bet you’ve gotten off thinking about this before haven’t you? Thinking about filling your best friend with your fat cock, thinking about fucking me so hard I wouldn’t even remember my own name?” Vaughn hissed his breath warm and heavy against Rhys.

Rhys nodded frantically.

“I-I-I did! I did!” Rhys admitted shamelessly, playing right into Vaughn’s little game.

Vaughn fed off the power, yearned for it, and so Rhys gave it to him ever so willingly. Vaughn smiled at Rhys’ pitiful words, never faltering his quickening rhythm of rocking hips.

“Admitting that so easily? Wow Rhys you really are shameless.” Vaughn teased running kisses over Rhys’ port.

Rhys nodded frantically, eyes falling open to look at his counterpart lustfully.

“I couldn’t help it. Fuck do you even know how _hot_ you are?” Rhys groaned bucking his hips into Vaughn’s thrusts feebly.

Vaughn snorted at Rhys’ comment wryly.

“Oh c’mon layoff. I’m an accountant, not a supermodel.” Vaughn snarled pressing all the way down on Rhys’ hardness, pushing his eyebrows together in concentration.

Rhys shot Vaughn a concerned look and moved his hands up to run through his friend’s red locks.

“Dude you’re really fucking hot.” Rhys repeated sternly.

“Oh c’mon Rhys, I’m actually kinda surprised you wanted to do me. Guys like you fuck higher ups, not scrawny accountants with glasses.” Vaughn hissed pausing on Rhys for a moment.

“Maybe I have a thing for scrawny accountants with glasses.” Rhys husked kissing against Vaughn’s ear.

Vaughn chuckled and gestured to the two of them.

“Obviously.” Vaughn snarled pointedly.

“Vaughn…” Rhys hissed.

“Yeah?” Vaughn answered.

“Would you shut up so I can enjoy fucking you stupid? You’re the hottest thing I’ve ever laid eyes on and literally I would have given my left nut just to kiss you. So stop with the ‘poor me’ thing.” Rhys groaned

Vaughn just glared at Rhys for a moment and sighed out in compliance.

“Don’t give your left nut up. That would make blowing you really weird…like what does one nut even look like?” Vaughn pondered.

“VAUGHN!” Rhys groaned.

“Ok, ok, sorry!” Vaughn sniggered forcing their lips together desperately.

Vaughn’s pace deteriorated into a jerky thrusting of frantic hips, Rhys’ head bumping pleasantly against his prostate with each deep thrust. Vaughn threw his head back wildly, slim body pressing against Rhys like some needy, ridiculous thing. Rhys held him steady, arms encircling him protectively, keeping him from falling backward off his lap. Rhys was moaning and kissing every inch of Vaughn he could find, savoring the way the other male flushed beneath his lips. Rhys was embarrassingly close not ten minutes in, his cock throbbing and threatening to expel at any given second.

Rhys cringed and straightened his back slightly.

“S-Shit Vaughn I’m so fucking close.” Rhys whined pathetically.

Vaughn nodded breathlessly, his bangs hanging loosely in his face just slightly. Rhys’ big palm came to wrap around Vaughn and he began sloppily jerking him with the pace of Vaughn’s hips. Vaughn mewled and bore down on Rhys’ erection hungrily, body spasming, thighs tightening. Rhys wasn’t about to finish without getting Vaughn there too.

“I want you to cum all over me…” Rhys whispered in Vaughn’s ear, leaning forward just slightly, hand working to pump his partner harder.

Vaughn let loose of a breathy moan and his cock seemed to stiffen in Rhys’ moving palm. A few more hard thrusts, his friend’s head stuffed tight against his sensitive bundle of nerves, and he was there. Orgasm rushed over Vaughn’s body, the warm feeling spiraling down his body and settling heavy in his groin. His head reddened, swelling for a moment before his cock spent itself over Rhys’ body in powerful, gut wrenching cumshots. Vaughn made a pained noise in his throat as he came, his erection jumping and throbbing with each dispense of semen. Rhys followed close behind his partner, body stiffening and shivering as he pressed hard up into Vaughn’s body, his cock pulsating in the small space provided, filling the condom mercilessly. Rhys practically yelled out as he came, voice strained and eyes blurring with the intensity of his orgasm. Vaughn leaned heavy on Rhys pressing himself carelessly into the finish decorated up Rhys’ torso. Vaughn bumped his forehead into Rhys’ their hair sweaty, their bodies shuddering and heaving. It was a long moment before either of them opened their eyes, the two of them simply panting into each other’s space tiredly, breath hot and stale off their tongues. Finally Rhys’ eyes parted first, soaking in the delectable scene, his best friend sprawled over him like a rag doll, his wilting cock still firmly inserted into Vaughn’s tight ass.

Vaughn spoke then, his voice tired and rough.

“I really don’t know if I can get up.” Vaughn admitted tiredly, nuzzling into the bend of Rhys’ neck.

Rhys chuckled lowly, bringing a hand to his forehead, pushing back his sagging amber locks. He lifted Vaughn up off his lap gingerly, his softening erection coming loose with a gasp from his counterpart. Rhys helped Vaughn to his feet gently, allowing him to lean heavy on his body. Rhys pulled his sleepy friend into the shower water, washing the dirty finish off the both of them slowly, Vaughn nearly tripping as he tried to steady himself and just ending up pushing his whole face into Rhys’ torso. Rhys removed the overly full condom and stuffed it back into the package from which it came, taking a moment to saunter into the restroom portion of the showers and flush it down the commode. Towels were slowly slung over tired hips and the shower was quieted, the sounds of dripping water being the only noise filling the small space now. Vaughn shouldered his drawstring pack filled with their abandoned swim trunks and meandered after his taller counterpart, Rhys smiling down at the shorter man, getting a kick out of his slight waddle.

The cabin seemed so much farther than it had been earlier, the two tired boys finally making it back to the small wooden structure. Vaughn looked up to his top bunk in dismay, dropping his wet towel to the floor. Rhys seemed to sense his dilemma and chuckled softly in the dark.

“Sleep with me.” Rhys whispered dropping his own towel and easing down onto his bottom bunk, shoving the sheets off carelessly and pulling Vaughn down onto the small bed.

Vaughn seemed to hesitate a little but ultimately decided that was way better than trying to haul his tired body all the way into the higher bunk.

Rhys scooted all the way over to the wall, welcoming Vaughn in, spooning around the tinier man comfortably. Rhys’ arms and knees were bony, and Vaughn shifted to get a little room against the lanky man.

“What if the girls see us? They are gunna get pissed if they think we fucked in the cabin.” Vaughn yawned sleepily.

Rhys shrugged.

“I don’t care. Let them be mad. I’m too tired to worry about it.” Rhys whispered already slipping into heavy slumber.

Vaughn smiled and snuggled into the big pillow he now shared with Rhys. Rhys kissed the back of Vaughn’s neck and the russet haired man’s eyes fluttered closed softly.

“Night Rhys.” Vaughn mumbled.

“Night Vaughn.” Rhys whispered back.

 

 

The next morning Sasha stood with her arms folded observing the curious scene before her. Yvette came up behind her, eyes still blurred with sleep, adjusting her glasses slightly.

“Well….what the hell do you make of _that.”_ Sasha questioned grinning wryly.

Yvette scrunched up her nose, hands finding her thin hips.

“You think they…?” Yvette replied cocking an eyebrow.

Sasha pointed to the pile of wet clothes and towels on the floor just next to the bed occupied by a tangle of arms, legs, and bodies, Vaughn curled around Rhys like duct tape.

“I think that answers your question.” Sasha sniggered wildly.

“Should we wake them up?” Yvette chuckled rubbing her hands together deviously.

“Naw let em sleep. They look like they had a longggg night. There will be plenty of time to give them hell later.” Sasha said grinning and shaking her head at the occupied bunk.

Rhys snorted a little and tucked his leg tighter between Vaughn’s thighs, the sheets having half come loose over their bodies, only censoring their naked asses.

“Well it’s about time they got this over with. They are gunna make such a cute couple.” Yvette laughed as the two women headed out the door to join Fiona who was already making breakfast outside.


End file.
